


Legend of Smallcock

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Milking, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Semi-Consensual, Underage Sex, boy - Freeform, teen boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Bigcock, the cousin of Bigfoot, knows he has a big cock. Yet, legend tells of a creature known as Smallcock, a smallish being with a small cock. Intrigued by the legends, Bigcock ventures forth to find Smallcock. What he finds are Smallcocks, Littlecocks, and Tinycocks.





	Legend of Smallcock

One upon a time, there was a clan of Bigcocks that lived under Bigcock Mountain. The tribe was very happy, frolicking throughout the vast underground caverns and tunnels while eating the various mosses and lichens that grew there. They swam in deep cold rivers. They danced near sparkling veins of ore. They sang songs of adventure and satisfaction. Things were wonderful.

Now while the Bigcocks enjoyed frolicking and swimming and dancing and singing, and did so all the time, the one thing the Bigcocks loved most of all was slurping big cocks. They slurped them in the morning. They slurped them in the afternoon. They slurped them alone. They slurped them together. With long eager tongues, they slurped and slurped and slurped every cock in sight until they spazzed all over themselves and each other, spazzing their sweet nut-juice by the gallons.

Second only to slurping cocks, the Bigcocks also loved slurping bottomholes, knowing that a good bottomhole slurp was a surefire way to get a big cock ready to spazz. No Bigcock engaged in cock slurping without engaging in bottomhole slurping, as the two often went hand-in-hand. Indeed, many Bigcocks knew that they could cause each other to spazz just from bottomhole slurping; a favorite pastime by many!

For the Bigcocks, which looked like their cousins the Bigfoots or their second cousins the Yetis, life wasn't complete until their big cocks were spazzing. And, with cocks often two or three feet long, the Bigcocks had lots of flesh to slurp and lots of nut-juice to spazz. Hence the name Bigcock.

Red was one such Bigcock. With shaggy red hair, the eight-foot-tall Bigcock would list, in order, his favorite things as: Spazzing, slurping big cocks, slurping bottomholes, and spazzing again. His fifth favorite thing, however, was listening to the legends of the elders. And while there were many, his absolute favorite was the legend of the Smallcock.

The Smallcock, it was said, was a creature much smaller than a Bigcock that lived under the open sky way up above ground. They were nearly hairless, needing to wrap themselves in artificial pelts called "crothing" which had the great misfortune of covering up their small cocks. The legends said that their average cock length was measured in inches, not feet, and most Bigcocks laughed hysterically when the elders would describe these mythical and absurd creatures. Cocks, measured in inches!

Red knew that the majority of Bigcocks dismissed the legend, believing that no creature with such a small cock could surely exist. Red wasn't so sure, having one of the smallest cocks in the clan at twenty-eight inches. Perhaps, he wondered, other creatures much smaller than he existed out there? It was worth investigating.

One day, after his friend Brown and he had slurped each other senseless and spazzed all over the place, Red made the decision that he was going to go to the surface and seek out a Smallcock himself. That night, he grabbed some supplies before slipping out of the clan territory and heading towards the surface.

When he exited the cave high up on Bigcock Mountain, Red was excited. The sun, which he knew existed, was high above and gave Red a wonderful view of the many miles surrounding the mountain. Picking a direction, Red set off down the mountain with Smallcocks on his mind. Days past, with Red meandering the forests while looking for a Smallcock. His search was fruitless.

Oh, Red saw many interesting things. Many animals and plants, rocks and clouds. It was quite an adventure and he knew he would have many stories to share with Brown when he got back. But no Smallcocks.

On the fifth day of his journey, just as Red was about to give up, he smelled smoke wafting on the breeze and decided to investigate. After hiking nearly a mile, the Bigcock stumbled upon a large wooden structure standing in the middle of a clearing. Intrigued, he snuck up to the wooden structure and peaked inside one of the glass covered holes.

A Smallcock! It had to be! The creature inside was pacing around, speaking on a little metal device and not seeing Red. It looked vaguely like a Bigcock, with a head, two arms, two legs, and a face. It also had an odd assortment of artificial pelts on it's body, hiding most of it's flesh. Red listened carefully, trying to make out what the creature was saying.

"Yeah Mom, I made it safely. Tell Uncle Jimmy that this is the best present ever. I can't believe he's letting me use his cabin for a whole week as my sixteenth birthday gift. It's so cool! Yes, I was careful on the drive up. I know I just got my license last week, Mom, I was there. Yes, they're all getting here tomorrow morning. They're taking two cars since there is nine guys total. Yes, the cabin is stocked. Ok. Ok. I'll call you when I leave. I'm going to take a shower! Love you! Bye!"

The Smallcock, for that is what the creature surely was, put the metal device down and went into another room. Red, having had no idea what the creature had said, followed and discovered that the Smallcock had entered a much smaller room. Then, as Red peaked in, he watched the Smallcock begin to remove it's "crothing."

Before Red knew it, the Smallcock was standing nude and Red was delighted. The Smallcock had almost no body hair, with just a small patch on its head, a bit below its belly button, and some on its arms and legs. But it did have a cock. A very small cock!

Red's eyes bugged out. The legend was totally true. Hanging below the Smallcock's legs was a soft and pudgy cock and two soft looking nuts. Outstanding! The Smallcock got into a little crevasse and water quickly began pouring over its body. Red, having seen enough, snuck away.

That evening, Red pondered his options. He could go back home, of course, but he had come a long way and really wanted to know more about the Smallcock. Did its small cock get any bigger, as his own did when he was playing with it? Could it spaz? Did it have a bottomhole? Would it enjoy a good slurping? These thoughts tormented Red for hours before he decided to do something about it. He made a plan.

Throughout the night, Red used his sharp claws to whittle down the base of a large tree near the Smallcock's lair. The following morning, when Red was sure that the Smallcock was awake, he finished his little project and caused the tree, which had lost most of its structure integrity, to suddenly give a loud creak and fall. The noise of the tree slamming the ground caused the Smallcock to run outside to see what had happened.

Red was pleased at his distraction.

Before the Smallcock could react, Red rushed it from behind and pressed a bit of freezemoss to the Smallcock's face. The freezemoss, which rendered those who inhaled it temporarily unable to move, immediately took effect and the Smallcock collapsed into Red's waiting arms. Red hoisted up the Smallcock and ran into the woods, finding a soft grass-covered meadow next to a lake in which to have his fun with the Smallcock. As he laid the Smallcock down, he could see that the creature was staring at him in alarm.

Red began to make soothing sounds, of course, and hoped that the poor Smallcock would not be too terribly afraid. He knew that Bigcocks were rather fearsome creatures and the Smallcock, which had little in the way of natural defenses, had to be intimidated by Red's size and power. That's why, Red knew, he had to get to slurping! No creature, Bigcock or Smallcock, could be afraid if it was spazzing!

The Smallcock whimpered a bit as Red carefully removed it's outer layers, taking the time to place the pelts to the side undamaged. It wouldn't due to damage the artificial pelts of this Smallcock, Red thought, since that kind of behavior would be incredibly rude. Eventually, Red had the Smallcock totally naked, as nature intended, and he could examine the Smallcock closely.

The creature's tan skin was, as he surmised, mostly hairless. There was fine black hair all over the creature's scalp and near it's belly button, around it's soft cock and nuts, between it's bottom cheeks, and along it's arms and legs. Some small hairs were found on the Smallcock's knuckles and toes and, much to Red's delight, there was even a sizeable bit under the Smallcock's arms! Though not nearly as hairy as a Bigcock, Red nodded his head in happiness and grinned at the Smallcock. It was good to know the creature had at least a bit of protection without it's "crothing!"

Red licked his lips in anticipation. It was time to get slurping! Grasping the Smallcock's calves, Red spread the Smallcock's legs apart and shoved his face into the hair between the bottom cheeks. The creature let out a mewl of confusion and gave a sudden squeal as Red's tongue suddenly attacked the Smallcock's bottomhole, the tight pink ring of flesh quivering as Red licked it repeatedly. Red sighed in satisfaction, finding the taste of the Smallcock's bottomhole to be both delightful and familiar. Perhaps Smallcocks and Bigcocks were not that different! 

The Smallcock began to shudder as Red licked and slurped the bottomhole, eventually giving another squeal when Red stiffened his tongue and speared the ring of flesh dead-center. The tongue breached the clamped hole and Red eagerly began to explore the inside, teasing every nook and cranny as the Smallcock's moaning grew louder and louder. For long minutes, Red slurped the bottomhole with vigor and he could tell that the Smallcock was enjoying the sensations. Maybe the creature would spazz just from the bottomhole slurping, Red wondered?

Spazzing brought Red's attention back to the reason he was here, and he quickly withdrew his tongue from the twitching bottomhole, giving it a few swipes for good measure. Then he looked up and chuckled!

The Smallcock's cock had grown bigger. Much bigger! Though probably only six inches long, it was hard as a rock and shaking continuously. Red saw pre-spazz oozing out of the cockhead at an alarming rate and he knew, at that moment, that Smallcock anatomy and Bigcock anatomy had much in common. Lowering the creature's legs, Red took the Smallcock's member in his hand gently and tilted it to the sky. The spicy smell of pre-spazz filled Red's nose as he leaned in gently. Then he swiped the quivering flesh with his tongue, from base to tip.

The Smallcock gave a loud gasp and its hands, which had apparently gained some autonomy, began to creep towards its cock. Red's tongue beat them there, however, as he put all his slurping skills to work. He licked. He suckled. He teased. The base, the nuts, the tip, and everywhere in between were soaked with Red's spit within a minute as the Bigcock got his first taste of Smallcock pre-spazz. It was delicious! Slightly saltier than what he was used to, the unique flavor was quickly becoming a favorite to his taste buds and he knew that slurping Smallcocks was now on his list of things he loved.

Then the Smallcock spazzed, it's moaning increasing tenfold as it's body tensed up and shuddered. Blast after blast of Smallcock nut-juice filled Red's mouth and he groaned in time with the Smallcock, reveling in the wonderful flavor of the creamy treat. Even better than the pre-spazz, the nut-juice was thick and packed with intense flavor. Red could feel himself hard and knew his own nuts were churning.

The Smallcock panted through its intense spazz, its body regaining some of its lost movement as it grabbed the thick hair around Red's own head. Red didn't mind, knowing that the Smallcock was only showing its appreciation. As it spoke unintelligibly, Red saw its body sag in post-spazz bliss. Red grinned, knowing he wasn't done yet.

Since this Smallcock had demonstrated that its anatomy was similar to Red's own anatomy, and since Bigcocks could spazz several times in a row with the proper motivation, Red concluded that a bit more slurping was in order so he could gain another tasty treat. As such, he quickly pulled up the Smallcock's legs again and began a vigorous round of bottom slurping.

The Smallcock babbled loudly, moaning often and pulling eagerly at Red's hair. Red took that as a sign to continue so he slurped the bottomhole that much harder, sawing in and out of it with his long and dexterous tongue while doing everything he could to maximize the Smallcock's enjoyment. Soon, the Smallcock began to tremble and Red looked up, seeing that the Smallcock's hard member was ready to be slurped.

Red obliged, paying special attention to the wet head of the small cock and its continuous river of pre and post-spazz. The creature was grunting and groaning loudly, its body wiggling underneath the assault as Red slurped the head eagerly. Then he took the entire cock in his mouth and suctioned hard, his tongue sweeping over the horny flesh at incredibly speeds. That did it for the Smallcock as it screamed and spazzed, a smaller but no less delightful load of nut-juice filling his mouth and satisfying his soul.

Red needed to spazz, he knew instantly, so he quickly scooted up and pressed his own cock against the Smallcock's slightly open mouth. He was not afraid of the creature's little teeth, of course, since Bigcock flesh, including cock-flesh, was incredibly tough, but he knew that the size of the Smallcock's mouth would prohibit it from effectively slurping Red's cock. So, as the tip of Red's cock gently pressed against the Smallcock's soft lips, Red grasped his thick and hard twenty-eight inches and gave several quick tugs.

Then he spazzed, letting out a loud moan as blast after blast of nut-juice fired against the pillow-soft lips of the Smallcock and drenching the creature in Bigcock seed. It was not the most satisfying spazz of his life, Red thought to himself, but it was still pretty good. The Smallcock didn't react much, apparently exhausted after just two spazzes! Red rolled his eyes. Apparently, this particular Smallcock was not very vigorous. It needed at least two, maybe three, more spazzes before it was time to quit.

A sudden sound off in the distance had Red perking up his ears and his eyes widened. It was the sound of Smallcock voices, calling out from far away. Apparently, more had arrived to visit with this Smallcock. Interesting.

Grabbing the Smallcock, Red jumped into the lake and quickly rinsed himself and the dazed Smallcock off. Then, making sure there was no evidence of his involvement, he quickly pressed two memoberries that he had set aside into the Smallcocks mouth. The creature tried to spit them out but Red growled and the Smallcock, getting the message, swallowed them. Then its eyes glazed over. Memoberries, Red knew, would erase an hour of memory per berry eaten and he certainly didn't want the Smallcock to remember his encounter with Red! That would cause trouble for sure!

Satisfied, Red grabbed the rest of the supplies he had laid out and scampered away, eventually settling into a nice hiding spot as he watched the Smallcock come out of it's memoberry trance. The creature looked confused, of course, but quickly put on its pelts before looking at the water. Red could read its body language, as it appeared universal. "Did I just take a bath? Why don't I remember it?" Shrugging, the Smallcock began to respond to the calls from its kind and it disappeared into the woods towards its species.

Red headed back to Bigcock Mountain.

The Bigcock tried to convince others that he had encountered a Smallcock. None believed him. They called him a fanciful storyteller. A silly cock. A legend hunter. He told them he would prove that there were Smallcocks out there and suggested another excursion to the surface. He mentioned how wonderful their nut-juice tasted. The elders forbade it. Apparently, the fact that he failed to tell anyone he was going to the surface had launched a search of all nearby caves and, as punishment for causing everyone to worry, Red was sentenced to cave-incarceration until the elders believed he had learned his lesson. 

Two years past.

One evening, almost two weeks after his cave-incarceration was over, Red approached Brown and asked his oldest friend if he would be interested in going to the surface to seek Smallcocks. Brown, who had always been dubious of Red's stories, initially declined. However, as the days wore on and Red continued to bring it up, Brown eventually got tired of his nagging friend and acquiesced. The elders, not particularly happy but knowing that Red had already served out his punishment and they therefore could not forbid the journey, gave their blessing. Thus, Brown found himself trekking beside Red as the two made their way out of Bigcock Mountain.

Brown, as Red had been before, was impressed with the surface world and followed Red down the mountain and deep into the forests beyond. Red tried to retrace his steps, of course, but soon realized that he had forgotten the way to the Smallcock's wooden structure. Picking a direction, then, the pair soon found themselves on the edge of a valley and stopped at a comfortable cave to decide where to go next. It was as the sun was setting, then, that Red spotted several wooden structures in the distance and jumped up in excitement.

"Smallcocks!" he exclaimed, pointing in the direction of his obsession. Brown only sighed. He doubted there would actually be Smallcocks but he was interested in seeing what the clearly unnatural structures looked like up close. As darkness fell, Red and Brown soon found themselves passing a large piece of wood that read "Adventure Ranger Boys Camp" but they paid it no mind since they couldn't read it, instead focusing on the dim light ahead of them.

"Wow," gasped Brown as they settled into some bushes. In front of him were several wooden structures and a huge fire, ringed with stone, blazed merrily in the middle of the clearing.

"Told you," whispered Red back, his grin wide as he watched the various Smallcocks moving around. They were… smaller than the one he had slurped previously, though the distance made it difficult to really tell. Still, they all seemed to have less height and weight than he remembered.

The Smallcocks eventually drifted into various structures, always in groups, and Red and Brown fell back deeper into the forest to decide what to do. Soon, the entire area was quiet as could be and quick peaks into the various structures showed that all of the Smallcocks were sleeping. As the two Bigcocks discussed their options, a noise alerted them to movement.

One structure opened quietly and a Smallcock slipped outside, wandering into the forest near where Red and Brown hid. Thinking quickly, Red slipped up to the recently vacated structure and glanced inside. All the Smallcocks were asleep. This one would not be missed. Getting out his freezemoss, Red approached the lone Smallcock.

"Get it together. Lots of cute boys in there. And tomorrow morning, we all take a shower together. I just have to keep from getting a boner." the Smallcock muttered to itself as it opened the front of it's lower "crothing" and began urinating into a bush. "I know I'm only twelve but, if I can see Tommy naked tomorrow, I'll die a happy boy. Please please please let me see Tommy naked tomorrow." The Smallcock continued to mumble to itself as it finished up, with Red waiting patiently only a few feet away. Red didn't know what the Smallcock was saying but the tone certainly indicated it considering something important. It wouldn't due, then, to interrupt it while it was leaking. Perhaps a good slurping would help the Smallcock with whatever it was considering?

As the Smallcock tucked itself back into it's pelt, Red slipped the freezemoss across the creatures mouth and let it inhale for a moment. The Smallcock, surprised, took a big whiff before it's body collapsed against Red. The Bigcock grinned at Brown, whose eyes were wide as boulders, before scooping up the Smallcock and darting towards the edge of the valley. Within ten minutes, Brown and Red were in the cave they had previously occupied when they first spotted the structures. Another five minutes saw them deep underground, in a cavern well away from the night air.

Pulling out some lightlichen, Red tossed the soft substance against the ceiling and the plant, upon impact, suddenly spread out across most of the rocky roof and down the various walls. Then the shrub flared to life, filling the cavern with bright and natural light. It also created a deep heat, raising the temperature in the cavern to a very pleasant warmth.

The Smallcock's eyes went wide as he saw the two Bigcocks, several squeaks demonstrating that the creatures fear. Then, it's eyes traveled to the Bigcock's big cocks and Red saw something else flash across the Smallcock's face. Lust. It was staring at their members! Red smiled! This one will most certainly enjoy a good slurping!

"It's cute," said Brown, breaking the silence.

Red shook his head, then, and really looked at the Smallcock. "Odd," he muttered.

"What's odd?" Brown asked as the Smallcock glanced back and forth.

"This one is smaller than the Smallcock I slurped last time. I'm sure of it."

"You could be imagining it," Brown suggested.

"No, I'm not. This one is definitely smaller. Maybe the one I saw two years ago was a giant of their species?" Red pondered the implications.

"Then is this even a Smallcock?" Brown asked.

"Probably," Red said. "But lets get it naked and see."

The two Bigcocks removed the hard pelts wrapped around the Smallcock's feet only to have to pull off the soft pelts that snugly encased the ends of the appendages. Then they pulled down the lower pelt and pulled off the higher pelt, leaving the Smallcock in nothing but a thing black material that covered its member. That came off soon after and Red took a moment to examine the creature's body.

"Definitely a different species of Smallcock," he concluded.

"Explain," prompted Brown.

"Well, for starters, this one has much less hair that the other Smallcock I discovered. This one has some on it's scalp, like the previous one, but none on its chest or near its bellybutton. There is this very small patch right here," Red said, pointing to the area just above the Smallcock's small cock, "but almost none on its arms and legs. And only a few wisps under it's arms. Interesting. Hey look," he said, grasping the creature's legs and pulling them apart. "Hairless around it's bottomhole. The last one definitely had hair in there!" The Smallcock grunted as Red moved its limbs about, though it seemed less scared as the moments past.

"It's getting aroused," Brown said as they watched the creature. Indeed, its member had begun to rise as they discussed it.

"So are we," Red chuckled. Indeed, both he and Brown were not supporting firm erections and the Smallcock's eyes were glued to their massive poles. "And that's the other thing." Red continued, pointing at the Smallcock's rising tool. "The other one started off soft, too, but it's flesh was larger than this one. And it's nuts were bigger as well." Red grabbed the cock and jiggled it for a moment before stroking the nut sack. "And this one is hairless on its nuts. I think this is a different species." The creature gave a small moan as Red played with its cock. Soon, the flesh was stiff and throbbing.

"What about its cock size?" Brown asked as he examine the hard member before them. "I'd say this is about four inches long. Didn't you say the other one was bigger?"

"Yeah," Red said. "This one's cock is much smaller. I don't feel comfortable calling this a Smallcock. We need to get more accurate."

Brown nodded. "What do you suggest?"

Red thought about it for a moment. "A Littlecock."

The two Bigcocks stared down at the Littlecock as the creature stared at them, its body twitching as the freezemoss effects faded. "Is it just me," began Brown, or does this Littlecock look like it really wants to slurp us?"

Red grinned and knelt down, offering the tip of its twenty-eight inches to the Littlecock's mouth. The creature immediately latched on, its small tongue darting out to lick the flesh as eagerly as if it were a Bigcock. Red groaned. Minutes past, with the Littlecock regaining use of its appendages rapidly but never indicating that it wanted anything other than to slurp Red's big cock. Hands found Red's member and began to stroke. They also played with his nuts. While the Littlecock was certainly no slurping expert, and its mouth and tongue were not nearly large enough to totally please Red's member, it made up for any skill deficiencies through sheer determination.

Soon, Red felt himself ready to spazz and began to grunt. The Littlecock, which had been busy slurping down his pre-spazz with gusto, latched on tighter and stroked him that much faster. Red moaned and spazzed, his thick nut-juice flooding the Littlecock's mouth and overflowing onto the creatures chest and stomach. The Littlecock kept swallowing, though, and continually thrust its small tongue into Red's yawning spazz-slit.

The moment Red spent himself, the Littlecock crawled over to Brown and started the process again. Brown, who was lying back and enjoying the show, groaned in appreciation and began petting the Littlecock all over its back and neck. The creature mewled its approval and kept sucking, eventually getting Brown off to an explosive spazz.

Red offered his own cock to the Littlecock again and the creature jumped at the chance, its body flushed with arousal and its own little cock leaking pre-spaz. The watery goo slid down its member and across it's hairless nuts, eventually dripping to the floor. Red didn't notice, already feeling his second spazz coming.

This time, though, he grasped the Littlecock's head and pushed it down past his nuts. The creature seemed confused for a moment but complied, licking up and down Red's taint as Brown slid over and wrapped his long tongue around Red's swollen member. Brown took over for Red, then, and pushed the creatures face even lower. The Littlecock resisted at first, apparently unaware of the joy of slurping bottomholes, but Browns persistence soon found the creatures mouth pushed against Red's quivering hole. The creature's tongue slid out tentatively, then, and swiped across the puckered flesh. A moan from Red indicated that such an action was welcome and the Littlecock soon began to lick Red's bottomhole. That licking rapidly turned into eager slurping as the Littlecock understood and tried to push its tongue deep into Red. That bottomhole stimulation, coupled with Browns talented tongue, forced a powerful spazz out of Red.

The Littlecock wasted no time, battling Brown for the tip of Red's cock as it took much of the nut-juice into its mouth. Red patted the Littlecock on the head, happy the creature was enjoying the fun. The creature then pushed Brown backwards and, taking charge, pulled Browns legs up and apart. The Littlecock certainly didn't have the strength to do it on its own so Brown complied, sending a grin to Red when the Littlecock dove in between Browns bottom cheeks and began to hungrily slurp Brown's bottomhole. Red returned the cock slurping favor, to explosive results.

As the Littlecock made to slurp Red's member again, the Bigcock grasped the Littlecock and pushed it aside. It was time to make the Littlecock spazz so that Brown could taste the sweet nectar from the creature's hairless nuts. But first, Red himself wanted a taste. Pulling the Littlecock's backside towards him, Red parted the soft mounds that made up the Littlecock's bottom and found his target; a tight pink bottomhole. The Littlecock, apparently understanding what was coming, inhaled sharply and waited. It didn't have to wait long. Red dove forward, his long tongue taking several deep swipes at the taut ring while the Littlecock let out a throaty moan. Encouraged, Red began to slither his tongue deeper into the clenched hole and the Littlecock's moaning rose an octave as Red's tongue, not to be stopped, breached the tight ring and thrust deep inside the wriggling creature. Then Red began to piston his stiff tongue in and out of the Littlecock, causing the creature to squeal and shudder and grab onto Red's hairy legs for support.

"It's about to spaz," said Brown a moment later and Red, sensing his friend was right, spun the Littlecock around and swallowed the rock hard four-inches deep into his mouth. He slurped for all it was worth, his tongue absolutely beating against the tiny member as it shuddered and twitched in anticipation of its powerful spazzing.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" the Littlecock screamed as he spazzed, his nut-juice bursting forth into Red's eager mouth. The taste was heavenly, and Red groaned in appreciation at the wonderful offer. Two spurts. Three. Then four. The Littlecock kept squealing, it's body convulsing as Red held it's cock in his mouth. Then the creature sagged to the ground, panting in exhaustion.

"How is it?" Asked Brown, a gleam in his eye.

Red swished the nut-juice around his mouth, pondering. Then he swallowed, sighing as the seed slid down his throat. "Wonderful!" he said. As the Littlecock continued to pant, Red described to Brown how the Littlcock's nut-juice was different from the Smallcock's nut-juice, being slightly sweeter and much much thinner in texture. Watery, even.

Before Brown could ask any more question, the Littlecock crawled over and began slurping Red's member again. Red chuckled and settled in for another round. Halfway through the slurping, and well before he spazzed, Brown settled behind the Littlecock and began to gently tease the creature's bottomhole with his tongue. The creature moaned in enjoyment but continued to service Red, eventually bringing the Bigcock off to a third spazzing of the night. The two Bigcocks quickly spun the Littlecock around, with Red teasing the creatures bottomhole with his tongue while the Littlecock slurped Brown eagerly.

The Brown grabbed the Littlecock, spread it's legs wide open, and went to town on it's eager member. The Littlecock moaned and gasped, grabbing Browns head as Brown dominated the small cock in his mouth. When Brown rolled back and the Littlecock ended up on top of him, Red seized the moment to spread the Littlecock's bottom cheeks and drill his tongue into the small creatures slick but eager bottomhole. The Littlecock screamed loudly at that, spazzing powerfully as both Red and Brown slurped it's two most sensitive parts.

The night continued on for another two hours, with both of the Bigcocks leisurely spazzing into the Littlecock's mouth twice and with the Littlecock shooting its nut-juice, which had decreased in volume considerably, once more into the combined mouths of Red and Brown. Eventually, though, the Bigcocks knew it was nearly dawn so they fed the Littlecock enough memoberries to remove the memories of their time together, helped the Littlecock down to the valley floor, washed the Littlecock in a nearby stream, and saw it into the structure where it's den presumably was. The sun was almost up.

Red and Brown stayed around for another hour, just out of curiosity, and eventually saw their Littlecock leave its structure and enter another. Several other Littlecocks soon did the same. Wanting a slightly better look at the others, Red and Brown crept to the side of the structure and looked in the glass covered hole near the top, allowing them a view of what was happening inside. Then they grinned at each other.

Their Littlecock was on its knees, eagerly slurping the cocks of three other Littlecocks that stood clustered around it's face. As they watched, the first, then the second, then the third Littlecock seemed to spazz into their Littlecock's mouth while their Littlecock eagerly drank down the offered nut-juice. When a fourth Littlecock approached their Littlecock and offered its hard member, their Littlecock spun the new creature around and buried it's head in the surprised Littlecock's backside. From where they stood, Red and Brown could clearly see their Littlecock's tongue rigorously slurping the now moaning Littlecock's bottomhole.

Slipping away, Red and Brown decided that the memoberries, while effective at removing the memories, may not have removed the muscle memories! Oh well!

The next three months saw a flurry of activity. The tribe accepted the newest account of Smallcocks and Littlecocks, acknowledging that Brown, as an independent eyewitness and without Red's inherent unreliability, could verify that everything Red reported was true. This, of course, caused all the Bigcocks to want to go out to explore the above ground but the elders, as if sensing that such an action might expose their people to potential dangers, put a moratorium on any above ground travel.

Eventually, though, the demands for exploration were loud enough to force the elders' hands and an expedition was assembled. Red, Brown, and eight other Bigcocks would be sent above to canvas the region and report what they found. This was a reconnaissance mission, it was stressed, and the party was to remain away from any Smallcocks or Littlecocks. 

All agreed and the team headed out.

The group was led by Grey, an older Bigcock who was deputy chief of the tribe. A no-nonsense leader, Grey reiterated what the elders had said and promised severe punishment to any who disobeyed. Red was confused, though, because there was one Bigcock selected to participate that, if Red was being honest, had no business on a serious mission like this. Black was a prankster and a troublemaker who went out of his way to disregard authority. How, Red thought to himself, had he been selected?

Only a day past, with the group surveying the local area but seeing no Smallcocks or Littlecocks. Perhaps it was because they went in the exact opposite direction that Red had initially taken, Red surmised, but it was not his place to make suggestions. Red eventually found himself walking besides Black, the two of them far behind the others. Black kept grinning at him.

"What?" Red eventually asked.

"Wanna see what I brought?" Black asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Fine," Red said. "Show me."

Black pulled out a thick and juicy looking hornygrubber, the purple fruit sparkling in the sunlight. Red gasped. Hornygrubbers were powerful aphrodisiacs, their sweet flesh belying their devilish properties. When a Bigcock ate a hornygrubber, their arousal went through the roof and it took dozens of spazzes to work the powerful fruit out of their systems. While not illegal within the tribe, many stayed clear of the fruit due to it's incredibly powerful effects.

"I'm going to slip it into Grey's tea when I get a chance," Black said. "It's going to be hilarious."

Red just rolled his eyes, jogging to catch up with the rest.

Eventually, as the evening approached, the team came across a small river and Grey asked for two volunteers to follow the river and report back while everyone else made camp for the night. Black, for some reason, grabbed Red volunteered them both. Grey nodded and Red and Black soon found themselves hiking along a shallow waterway.

With the sun an hour from setting, Red and Black soon found themselves standing on the top of a small waterfall, a large pool surrounded by huge boulders beyond. It was then that the two Bigcocks saw what lay beyond. A large metal contraption sat several hundred yards up the bank, a cookfire blazing in front of it. It looked like there were Smallcocks or Littlecocks about, though Red saw none.

He quickly explained what they were seeing to Black, who seemed genuinely interested, when a high and sharp voice spoke from behind them.

"Hi monsters!"

Red and Black jumped, spinning around to see a Littlecock standing in the middle of the river about ten feet from them. It had apparently snuck up on them, it's stealth impressing Red. Looking carefully at the creature, Red realized that he was not seeing a Smallcock or a Littlecock. This creature was tiny, its body much smaller than the Littlecocks he and Brown had seen months earlier.

"My names Bobby! I'm eight! What kind of monsters are you?"

Red stared at the creature. It was wearing only a small pelt around its genitals, its torso and legs exposed to the elements. It had no hair before the face, Red thought, and carried a large walking stick. Lifting the stick up and onto its shoulders, the creature just stared at them expectantly. Red saw no hair under its arm.

"Can you understand me?" the creature said.

Red and Black looked at each other, unsure what the creature was saying.

The creature, apparently misunderstanding their shared look, then began talking again. "Are you shy because your naked? I can be naked too. See!" With that, the creature reached into its pelt and did something, somehow causing the pelt to fall into the water at the creatures ankles. It stood, then, nude and proud.

Its cock was tiny. Absolutely tiny. Almost not even a cock, if Red were being honest. And its nuts were barely visible. This was not a Littlecock. "Tinycock," Red said suddenly. It was a Tinycock.

"Boo!" shouted the Tinycock as it jumped forward, startling Red and Black. Black, having never seen a Tinycock, or a Littlecock, or a Smallcock before, fell backwards into the river. The creature giggled, then, and walked over to the bank with its pelt in hand. Grabbing Black's arm, Red pulled the Bigcock up and ushered him to the other bank. 

"Should we grab it?" Black asked quietly. "Give it a memoberry?"

"I don't think so," Red said. "If we try, it might scream and bring others. We should just leave."

The Tinycock watched them go, the two Bigcocks hurrying past the creature and back up the river. It grinned the entire time.

Just as Red thought they were safe, though, a sound from behind him drew his attention back to the Tinycock. It was a loud groan. Turing, Red saw that the Tinycock was standing where he and Black had stood, with the hornygrubber clutched in its hand. It must have fallen when Black fell! The creature was staring at the fruit, licking it's lips. "No!" shouted Red as the Tinycock popped the fruit into its mouth, chewing rapidly before swallowing. Purple juice ran down its face, dripping onto its naked chest.

"That's not good," whispered Black.

Red just glared at him.

Suddenly, the Tinycock fainted.

Red and Black got back to the group a few minutes later, having run as fast as they could to give Grey the news. Red carried the Tinycock. Black carried its pelt. Grey's outrage at what had happened was surprisingly light, though he promised that Black would be facing consequences when they got back to the tribe. Then, with the efficiency of a leader, Grey had the team break camp and run back towards Bigcock Mountain.

Five hours later, the ten Bigcocks were deep underground and in a huge cave filled with lightlichen. It was here that the Tinycock began to stir.

"The Tinycock is considerably smaller than any Bigcock, so there is no telling how potent the hornygrubber is going to be. It usually takes a few dozen spazzes to clear out the fruit from a Bigcock's system so it is our responsibility to make the Tinycock spazz enough to ensure that the hornygrubber is no longer effecting the creature. Everyone understand?" Grey looked around at the gathered Bigcocks. Everyone nodded.

Red stepped forward, then, and said, "Should we use hangweed? It will make the Tinycock more accessible." Others nodded and Grey pulled out some hangweed from his bag. Tossing it to the ceiling, the small green plant stuck to the rock above with a wet sound before two long tendrils suddenly burst out of it to hang down towards the floor. 

Hangweed was a favorite plant of the Bigcocks, as it could easily accommodate the weight of even the largest of their tribe. It made slurping so much fun and quite a bit easier. Scooping up the Tinycock, who was almost conscious, the Bigcocks got to work. Within a matter of seconds, the Tinycock was in place. With the two of the tendrils of hangweed wrapped around the Tinycock' arms and torso, the Tinycock hung from the ceiling and about ten feet off the ground. Two Bigcocks stepped up on either side of the Tinycock, grasping its legs and spreading them up and open. In this way, the Tinycock was comfortably supported while its cock and bottomhole were at face level of every Bigcock present.

"Uh! Oh! Ah! My wiener! Somethings happening! It feels so weird! Oh help! Help! It feels so weird!" The Tinycock began to mewl, its member going from soft and hairless to stiff in a matter of moments. Red, who had the most experience with non-Bigcocks, stepped over and observed the creature up close.

His initial assessment had been right. The Tinycock had no hair below its head, with a totally hairless crotch and bottom. Though there was very fine blond hair along it's legs and arms, the hair was much too fine to see and almost invisible to touch. The cock, which was now rock hard, stood out at maybe two inches. The nuts, interestingly enough, sat snuggly up against the Tinycock's pelvis.

"I wanna see it's nut-juice," said someone from the back. The sentiment was echoed by everyone present, including a reluctant Grey, so Red nodded to Brown. His friend stepped up behind the Tinycock and the two Bigcocks holding the creature's legs, Rust and Shale, used one hand each to gently pull apart the pert bottom. Red glanced back at the impossibly small bottomhole before winking at Brown. Brown winked back before pushing his face into the crevasse and attacking the pink little flesh.

The Tinycock began to squeal, its eyes opening and closing several times as it shook within the bindings hold it up. It screeched and mewled, cried and moaned. It's stiff little cock, which everyone but Brown was focused on, twitched and danced as Brown's tongue finally forced its way inside the tightly clenched pucker. Then the Tinycock began to shake, its body trembling in a surefire sign that it was about to spazz all over the place. Red placed his hand near the tiny cock, ready to catch the nut-juice as it erupted.

"I gotta pee! I gotta pee! No! NO!!!" squealed the creature, though no one present knew what it was saying.

"Here it comes," whispered Black as the Tinycock suddenly shrieked and spasmed, its body going stiff as Brown shoved his entire tongue up its backside. Then it began to spazz, hard.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!" Roared the Tinycock, its voice echoing off the walls as it convulsed madly. Everyone inhaled sharply as the small cock twitched violently, once, twice, three times. Nothing else happened, though the creature kept squealing. Four time. Five times. Six times. The little tube of flesh quivered and shook, though no moisture came out. The Bigcocks looked at each other, confused. It was clearly spazzing, its body being crushed under the pleasurable weight of a hornygrubber driven super-spazz, but no nut-juice was released.

A sudden exhalation and the Tinycock slumped where it hung, its spazz over. Its little cock stayed hard, though, and all the Bigcocks looked at each other. This was strange.

"Maybe it's broken?" ventured one of the Bigcocks.

"Or maybe this type of creature doesn't produce nut-juice?" suggested another.

"Every creature produces nut-juice," admonished a third. The rest of the crowd mumbled in agreement.

"Broken, then? Maybe it's nut-juice is backed up somewhere inside?" Red said, looking around. Everyone nodded.

The Tinycock had begun to whine again, it's body clearly under the effects of the hornygrubber and needing another spazz. Red and Brown shrugged at each other, the latter moving back into place and sliding his tongue deep into the proffered bottomhole. The Tinycock gasped at the invasion, letting out a long moan. The moan turned into a squeal a second later as Red stepped forward and began to slurp the stiff little cock, his tongue rapidly flicking the sensitive flesh as his hand kneaded the little nuts.

The Tinycock lasted only a couple of seconds before it began to spazz uncontrollably, its body writhing around at Red continued to slurp its member and Brown continued to suckle its bottomhole. It screamed and squealed, though no nut-juice found its way onto Red's tongue. Still, the Bigcock persevered. They were going to get nut-juice, he was certain.

The rest of the party began to set up camp, recognizing that they were going to be staying here until the hornygruber effects had run their course and interested in having their own turn with the Tinycock. By the time they had all selected their own spots, the Tinycock was spazzing for a third time.

Over and over it spazzed, the little creature crying out in extasy as its body trembled through the powerful sensations of Red and Brown slurping it's cock and bottomhole. The two Bigcocks eventually switched places, concluding incorrectly that Brown might be able to coax some nut-juice from the shuddering creature. It was no use, though, and several more spazzes past by with little to show.

Two other Bigcocks eventually took over, replacing Red and Brown and forcing nearly twenty more spazzes out of the sweaty and groaning Tinycock. Then two more replaced them. Then two more.

Almost six hours past, with the Tinycock experiencing over a hundred dry spazzes. Then Shale had the bright idea to slurp the Tinycock's feet while its cock and bottomhole were being slurped. "After all," he said, "Bigfoot's love it when their feet and toes are slurped. Maybe that will help this Tinycock finally release his nut-juice?"

The suggestion was met with enthusiasm and two more Bigcocks approached the spazzing Tinycock, grabbing a foot each and beginning to slurp the flesh with abandon. The Tinycock squealed and thrashed as the soles of its feet were mercilessly tongued, its little toes sucked vigorously. It spazzed multiple times in a row, giggling and crying and yammering in its native language but still failing to produce any nut-juice. 

After some time, the Bigcocks decided that a demonstration might be necessary so they removed the Tinycock from the hangweed and placed it on the ground. Then the ten of them took turns slurping each other senseless, spazzing all over the Tinycock and gently feeding the little creature their own nut-juice. The creature, still mewling and hard, had a few spazzes while they teased it and each other but no nut-juice was produced. The Bigcocks, out of idea, gave up.

Twelve more hours past, with the Tinycock hanging by the hangweed while four Bigcocks at a time worked it over, slurping its tiny cock, its tight little bottomhole, and it's wiggly feet. It spazzed and spazzed and spazzed, it's body always eager for more.

"Again!" It kept squealing as it spazzed. "Do it again!" The Bigcocks ignored the creature, not understanding its language. 

Eventually, thought, the little creature had one massive spazz before screaming incoherently and passing out, its body going totally limp. The Bigcocks smiled at each other, knowing that such a spectacle was the sign of the hornygrubber fruit leaving the system.

It was early morning when the Bigcocks dropped the dazed Tinycock near where they had found it, having fed the creature plenty of memoberries and cleaned up the creature in the river. The Bigcocks could tell that others were looking for the Tinycock so they waited until they saw a Littlecock, who looked remarkably similar to their Tinycock, come upon the creature and begin yelling back to it's kind. The Bigcocks left, then, heading back towards Bigcock Mountain.

The tribe decided not to venture back to the world above, as their interactions with the various cocks of the land had changed their perspectives on adventures and exploration. Red was seen by the elders as a troublemaker, so they tried everything they could do to shun him and keep him occupied. They didn't want his adventurous spirit to get others in trouble.

Red eventually left the tribe, heading deeper into the tunnels of the world and looking for a new and more openminded tribe. His hope was that he might find a group of Bigcocks who wanted to interact with Smallcocks, Littlecocks, and Tinycocks and slurp each other to wonderful and fantastic spazzes.

Red did eventually find such a tribe and his tales led them to the surface world. That, however, is a legend for a different time.


End file.
